


Pretty In Pink

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Dirty Talk, Husbands, M/M, Season/Series 10, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Noel finds this ridiculous pink shirt he is supposed to wear on set and Cameron shows him that it's not as awful as it seems





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, had to do this quick little thing because that Pink shirt is epic

Pretty in Pink  
(Mosher/Gallavich oneshot)

"What the fuck is this?" Noel asked with wide eyes as he glanced around the costume room. 

Considering it was Monday morning, Noel was in a pretty good mood. He spent the entire weekend at the beach with Cameron, drinking ice cold beer, letting the cool water soothe their heated skin, and they spent the nights tangled in their bed, creating a different kind of heat. 

But now, all those happy feelings he walked in with, were gone. Replaced by confusion and mild disgust. Hanging on the rack of clothes for "Mickey Milkovich" was a cotton candy pink polo shirt, a pair of khaki shorts, sneakers and socks that come up to your ankles. It was labeled "Monday, scene one."

Among the other clothes were prison jumpsuits, jeans, shirts with no sleeves, plaid long sleeved shirts, work boots, then some tank tops. Everything that screamed "Mickey", unlike this shit.

There had to be a mistake. His character did not wear pink, like ever. Not in 10 seasons did Mickey wear pink, or anything like those shorts and ridiculous socks. Maybe someone put it in the wrong section because even as an openly gay man, playing a gay character on tv, he would never wear that shit.

Noel glanced around the empty room, swiped the outfit off the rack and stomped his way to the hallway. "Hello!" He raised his voice so it carried down the hallway. "Someone wanna tell me what this shit is?"

"I told them you'd freak over this." Emma smiled as she poked her head out of one of the doors, coffee in hand. "And no, it's not a mistake Noel. That's for you."

Noel glared at the shirt, holding it up in front of him to get a better look and it seemed even worse the more he looked. "I am not wearing this."

Emma faked a gagging sound. "I wouldn't either, and I'm a girl."

"Thanks, that's very helpful." He said with mock enthusiasm. She flipped him off with a wink and left him alone with the outfit. "I need a fucking raise."

Cameron was standing in the room when Noel walked back down the hallway, in the middle of taking his shirt off and Noel temporarily forgot the shirt as Cameron's muscled back was exposed. Long and lean and fucking fantastic. 

He had a sexy ass husband for damn sure. 

Cameron turned around, smiling as he felt Noel's eyes on him, but quickly glanced to what he held in his hand. "Please tell me that's a mistake."

Blinking away the memory of licking sweat off Cameron's back, Noel shook his head. "Apparently it's not." He moved to hang it back up and rubbed his hand on his jeans like it had germs on it. "Can you believe that shit?"

Cameron poked at the shirt, lifting it a little before examining the shorts. "Not that I don't love you in anything, but that is bad."

"Yeah, thanks." Noel groaned and leaned forward to put his head in his hands. "I'm gonna look so fucking gay."

Cameron snorted and knelt between his legs. "You are so fucking gay baby."

That got Noel to smile and look up, bumping their noses. "Yes, but come on…"

"I bet you can make it look sexy." Cameron lowered his voice, letting his hands move slowly up Noel's thighs. "I bet it'll make me hard."

"Cam," Noel fought off his grin. "Warm poptarts make you hard."

"Yes they do," Cameron agreed instantly. He had no reason to argue that. "Come on, show me."

Running low on time, the only thing they were able to manage was a series of rushed, heated kisses that left Noel hard and panting as Cameron left the room for a second with a wink. 

"Stupid." Noel mumbled and stood to kick off his shoes, let his jeans drop and shrugged off his shirt. He wanted to squirm away once the outfit was in place, pink shirt and all, nearly squeezing his throat with how tight it was. 

The full length mirror hung on the wall and Noel could have sworn it laughed at him the moment he stepped in front of it. "Jesus fucking Christ…" Noel groaned. 

"Baby, you ready--" Cameron lost the rest of his sentence as he stepped into the room and got a good look at that hideous shirt. "Holy shit."

Noel groaned again. "I know, it looks so stupid." He turned, surprised to see Cameron's eyes wide as he greedily looked up and down his body, the tip of his tongue swiped along his bottom lip and Noel could have sworn he saw his dick twitch. "Please don't tell me you actually like this."

Cameron took a step forward, watching the way Noel's arms bulged against the sleeves of the shirt, as if whoever got the shirt measured him last year before he put on all that muscle. It was even a little snug at his throat, catching the button each time he swallowed. 

"Uh, I seriously thought I would hate it but now…" Cameron stepped forward and gripped both of his arms. "Mmm, I kinda fucking love this."

Noel blushed and flexed without meaning to, making Cameron groan and back him into the wall of clothes. "Seriously Cam, I look like an accountant or a child molester."

"No, you don't." Cameron assured him by tilting Noel's head back to lick up the center of his throat. "We are keeping this shirt once they don't need it anymore." 

Before Noel could tell him to cut the shit, Emma popped her head back into the room, unable to stifle her laugh. "On in 5 boys."

"Thanks." Noel huffed, making her laugh even harder as she left. "I'm gonna get so much shit for this."

Cameron pulled Noel closer, wrapping his hands around his waist. "If they know any better, they won't say anything." He tipped his head to the side, running his lips along Noel's neck. "I can't wait to fuck you in this."

Noel swallowed a deep groan, moving his hands up to link around Cameron's neck. "When I'm done with this shirt, I'm setting it on fire."

"Boys!!"

Cameron huffed as he quickly kissed his lips. "We'll see."

**

The moment the scene was over, Noel took off towards the dressing room, looking from side to side, trying to avoid Cameron. If Cameron found him before he could hide the shirt, they'd be fucking with him wearing it. There was no doubt about it. 

So far, the coast was clear and the dressing room was only two more doors down. Then he could take it off and hide it until he could burn the damn thing later. Yeah, he was serious about that. 

"Finally." Noel sagged against the door as he closed it, safe from anymore chuckles or too many pairs of eyes looking at him. 

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Cameron spoke quietly as he leaned against the opposite wall. 

Noel groaned. "Cam, please." He begged as he turned around, a little surprised to find Cameron in only a pair of skin tight black boxer briefs. "Shit." Those long legs were linked at the ankle, making them look twice as long, muscled arms folded over his chest and his red hair slicked back.

Cameron pushed off the wall with a smirk, unable to keep his eyes focused on only one part of him. "You don't want to?"

"Not in this shirt." Noel whined as Cameron came closer. "Naked is better than this shit."

"How about if I make it a little less accountant like and more Mickey like?" Cameron held up a pair of scissors, asking him.

"Like how?" Noel asked, eyeing the sharp blades. 

"Gotta trust me baby." Cameron gripped Noel's belt and pulled him closer. "Yeah?"

As Cameron pressed them close, Noel could feel how hard he was, pressing against him, throbbing. All over that damn shirt. 

"Yeah, I do." Noel replied, letting his hands rest on Cameron's hips. 

"Good, just don't move." He whispered and quickly kissed his lips. 

Noel didn't know what all to expect out of this, but he held still as Cameron cut both sleeves off his shirt, he could feel the sharpness of the blade scrape lightly against his skin, making him moan. Then he cut from the armpit of the shirt, on both sides, all the way down to just above the hem, gutting it like you see those gym rats wear. Next was the collar.

"Tip your head back baby." Cameron kissed at his jaw until he tilted it back. "Try not to move."

The gentle scrape had him hard now, pushing against Cameron's groin, making both of their cheeks flush with arousal. The collar was cut off and tossed to the side, then a large chunk of it was cut down low, nearly exposing his nipples. 

It felt about 20 pounds lighter and at least half the material was shredded on the floor at their feet. This was now a gym shirt, seriously. That was the only place he could wear it now.

"Fuck," Cameron groaned as he looked at all that exposed muscle. "There's my Mickey."

Noel's hand moved down to rub at Cameron's cock, making them both groan with each slide of his hand. "I kinda like it now." He whispered as he nipped his jaw. "Kinda sexy."

"Very fucking sexy." Cameron corrected. "Just need to add one more thing." He held up a back sharpie. 

Noel kept kissing along his jaw, unbothered by the shirt or how he looked any more. Now he just wanted Cameron. 

"There, much better." Cameron grinned as he tossed the marker aside.

Noel looked down, grinning when the word "muffin" was crudely written in the center of the shirt. "Muffin huh?"

Cameron nodded as he slid Noel's belt out of the loops and hooked it around Noel's neck, linked it through one hole and let it hang there. "Now you have a leash."

Noel let his head drop back as Cameron's hand slid down his boxers. "Fuck," he groaned and let his shorts fall to the ground. "You always did want to buy one."

Cameron dropped to his knees, pulling down Noel's boxers so his cock brushed against his throat. "I need it with you looking like this baby." He nuzzled him, groaning when the tip leaked against his jaw. "Gotta keep you close." He lightly jerked the belt, making it tighten enough for them both to groan. 

Noel ran his fingers into Cameron's hair, then pulled him forward, a little out of breath each time the belt was pulled. "Tell me again how much you like this shirt."

Cameron chuckled. "Why don't I just show you."

As Cameron's head bobbed up and down his cock, Noel was considering buying every single pink shirt in L.A. if this happened every time.


End file.
